onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kanjuro
| jva = Takumi Yamazaki }} "Evening Shower" Kanjuro is a samurai from Wano Country. He is Kin'emon's fellow samurai who was captured by Doflamingo's crew. Appearance Kanjuro's appearance matches the stereotype of a traditional Kabuki poser. He has bright long red hair down to the floor with the front hair sticking outward and down to his chest, with big lips and blush marks on his cheek in a similar manner to Bentham. He wears a traditional samurai outfit with a ribbon in the middle and zori for footwear. On his back Kanjuro carries a large brush which he keeps in usage for his powers. Gallery Personality Kanjuro seems to be quite caring, since he suggested that they leave the island and devised a plan to do so. He is also very brave, since he sacrificed himself to let his fellow samurai escape. Unfortunately, there are times where he can be absent-minded such as when he failed to realize the citizens of Dressrosa could climb the net he had drawn like a ladder to get to Usopp and King Riku. Like most other chracters in the series, he has a unique Laughter Style: "Ka, ka, ka" Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Kanjuro ate a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to turn anything that is drawn into a three-dimensional real object, or even a living organism by saying . Creations also have the same abilities as the originals, such as a bird's ability to fly, or food being edible (although according to Kin'emon it hurts his stomach). This also allows him to affect his own body, as he hid inside a wall as a drawing to avoid detection. Due to his lack of knowledge about Devil Fruits, he calls his ability "sorcery". The fruit's powers can also work in reverse, causing the animation to revert to its inanimate 2D form if it comes in contact with a flat surface. Ironically, despite his Devil Fruit ability, Kanjuro is bad at drawing, which seem to compromise the full potential of his creations. * : Kanjuro draws a large sparrow on the wall and brings it to life and rides it in order to escape a confined area. However due to his poor drawing skills, the sparrow cannot fly very well. He first used it to escape Dressrosa's prison with Kin'emon. Weapons In order to utilize his Devil Fruit powers, Kanjuro keeps a giant ink brush with him. It has a katana hilt and guard, with a tassel tied to the pommel. He wields it in a manner similar to a sword, instead of how one would hold a brush. Haki Kanjuro is able to use Busoshoku Haki, which he used to reinforce his ink brush to help Zoro and Kin'emon push back the Birdcage. History Past Kanjuro, alongside Kin'emon, Momonosuke, and another samurai were heading to Zo, but ended up shipwrecked and drifted ashore to Dressrosa. Once there, they were chased by Dressrosa's guards. Kanjuro chose to be apprehended to cover Kin'emon, allowing him to escape and pursue Momonosuke on a ship that was headed toward Punk Hazard. Dressrosa Arc After his capture, Kanjuro was imprisoned at the SMILE Factory under the guise of a toy house. While Kin'emon was at the royal palace, Kanjuro was said to have disappeared from the scrapheap. When Kin'emon later arrived at the scrapheap, it was shown that Kanjuro was hiding in the walls; he was also able to substain himself by using his Devil Fruit powers to make food. Kin'emon was happy to have found Kanjuro, who was also glad to see Kin'emon again. Kanjuro and Kin'emon prepared to leave on a bird Kanjuro drew and brought to life using his Devil Fruit ability, but the trapped citizens and Dressrosa soldiers begged to be taken along. Kanjuro then used his ability to create ladders for the people to climb to the surface with. After leaving the scrap heap, Kanjuro and Kin'emon went to the old King's plateau and met up with Usopp, Viola, and Riku Dold III. Upon Usopp's request, Kanjuro created a doodle drawn by the sniper which was then converted into a special projectile that Usopp would use to defeat Sugar. When the Dressrosa citizens reached the top of the plateau, Kanjuro and others held them back long enough for Usopp to snipe at Sugar. Though Kanjuro and Kin'emon were tied up, Usopp was successful in making Sugar lose consciousness. The Dressrosa citizens then released the samurai and the others, realizing that they were merely playing into Doflamingo's hands if they had continued. They were later joined by Issho, who decided to place his faith in Monkey D. Luffy and his allies. After most of the Donquixote Pirates' officers were defeated, Kanjuro informed Usopp that Issho left and went to the city. Kanjuro, Kin'emon, and Usopp then saw Pica heading towards the Old King's Plateau. When Pica prepared to crush everyone on the plateau, Kanjuro was awestruck when Zoro destroyed the Pica statue and defeated Pica. As Dold, Tank, and the citizens were leaving the Old King's Plateau, Kanjuro heard about Law's defeat from Viola. Later, as Doflamingo's Birdcage started shrinking he leaves the Old King's Plateau with Kin'emon and Zoro. Kanjuro was informed by Zoro about his intention to stop the Birdcage. Once they reached the Birdcage, Kanjuro and Kin'emon were surprised that Zoro made an attempt to push back the Birdcage. The samurais tried to tell Zoro that it would be impossible, but Zoro angrily told them to help instead of doing nothing. The two samurais complied and they were soon aided by Issho. They kept pushing the Birdcage back just long enough for Luffy to deal one decisive blow to Doflamingo. Once Doflamingo has been defeated, they witnessed the collapse of the Birdcage. They rejoiced as Doflamingo's downfall was announced to Dressrosa. Major Battles * Kanjuro vs. Doflamingo's guards Trivia *In Kanjuro's first flashback appearance, he appeared to have his hair back in a pony tail. However, in the volume release of the chapter, Oda made a change to Kanjuro's shadowed appearance. In the revised chapter he seemed to have some type of helmet or hat on his head. It could also possibly be a tengai or reed hood worn by komusō. **When Kanjuro was seen for the first time, he resembled neither of these silhouettes. References Site Navigation ca:Kanjuro fr:Kanjuro id:Kanjuro it:Kanjuro Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Samurai Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Flashback Introduction